But What About The SnowCones?
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: It was a normal summer day... until Kai's freezer broke down, and his precious snowcones melted! Extreamly short oneshot, MFoMT


_**But What About The Snow-Cones?!?**_

**Hello Peoples!**

**This is a challenge fic from The Scarlet Sky on her own fourm. Please enjoy this extreamly short one-shot!**

**Ultra DQ**

**Disclaimer: Any snow-cones, melted or not, were not harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Kai, Claire, Popuri, Mary, the freezer, The Snack Shack, Rick and anything else that has to do with Harvest Moon that I used in this story are Natsum's, not mine.**

* * *

**_But What About The Snow-Cones?!?_**

Kai sat in his shop, waiting for a customer to come. Really, the last time he had seen a customer was about a week ago when Popuri came to visit and get a snow-cone. Kai slammed his head against the counter.

"Why doesn't anyone ever come in here?" Kai groaned. As if on cue, the bell to the door of his shop rang, and three young girls came in. He immediately recognized Popuris strawberry hair and Claires platinum head. The other person, a shy dark haired girl, he hadn't really seen before, except at a distance. He lifted his head and smiled at the girls.

"Hey guys, you are my first customers in about a week!" Kai told them. Popuri giggled.

"Wow, so business must be very slow! Oh, Kai, I would like you to meet mine and Claires best friend, Mary!" Popuri said.

"Hello, I run the library… nice to meet you." Mary said, staring at her feet.

"So, what can I get you girls?"

"Umm… I will have a strawberry snow-cone." Claire told him.

"I want a cherry one!" Popuri announced.

"I… I g-guess I w-will have a… grape snow-cone…" Mary told him quietly. Kai nodded and stood up and went to his back room. He went to open the freezer, when he noticed… something different. He opened it up, and felt inside. It was boiling hot in there! Kai gasped, and checked the temperature on the outside. The freezer wasn't working! It was as if it was room temperature, which was around 30 degrees!

"_But I turned it on this morning… I think… but if it isn't cold then it must be… BROKEN!_" Kai thought.

"OH NO!" Kai yelled causing the girl's in the other room to come rushing into the back. Kai was thinking about his snow-cones.

"_My snow-cones are melted now! AND I NEED MY SNOW-CONES!_" Kai was freaking out now. His biggest sellers _were_ the snow-cones! Everyone came to get a one at The Snack Shack (yes, even Rick had come once to get a snow-cone), so you can understand why Kai would be freaking out about this. The girls dashed into the room.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE KAI, WHO DIED?" Claire yelled, over-reacting as usual.

"Nobody died, Claire, It's just that… MY FREEZER IS BROKEN, AND NOW… THE SNOW-CONES ARE MELTED!" Kai yelled, also over-reacting.

"Umm… why don't you just…" Mary began, but was cut off by Kai.

"NOW I CAN'T SELL MY SNOW-CONES!" Kai cried again.

"Oh Kai! It's not the end of the world. You also sell other things, like pizza and popcorn and…" Popuri started to say.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SNOW-CONES?!?"

"Kai… you could always…" Mary tried to tell him again.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY FREEZER IS NOW BROKEN!"

"But… you should just…" Mary started to tell him. _Again_.

"MY SNOW-CONES WERE THE ONLY THINGS THAT I REALLY EVER SOLD!"

"KAI!" Claire screech at the top of her lungs.

"Umm… yes?" Kai asked.

"I think that Mary is trying to tell you something!"

"Uh… yeah… did you actually turn on the freezer today?" Mary asked him. Kai froze.

"Umm…" Kai said, checking the on/off button. The button was still on off.

"Ha… ha… ha." Kai said expressionlessly, turning on the freezer.

"Wow Kai, you can truly over-react at times." Popuri teased.

"Oh, shut up! I thought my precious snow-cones were done for!" Kai laughed.

"Um… Kai? They _are _done for. They melted, remember?" Mary said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted ever saying them. There was a short silence, and then the three girls plugged their ears as Kai began ranting about his snow-cones being melted. _Again_.

* * *

**So, you like? I thought that it was... ok. Not my best one-shot, but I still say that it is good! And remember readers: Reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute your review, and make the world a better place :)**


End file.
